Among the broken and the unstitched
by iusoG ninneT
Summary: When Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai started at Ouran University, the Host Club got three new hosts: Yasuchika, Satoshi and... Kasanoda! Tamaki had never thought this could make everyone fall in love with the least appropriate person. In the midst of these love affairs and his new hosts' craziness, Tamaki must face the most difficult situation: choosing his sucesor.


_Hello! I'm Tennin Gosui and, as the poll I had in my profile some days ago said, the idea for this fic had one or two people who support it._

 _Before you read the prologue and know the plot of my story, **I must clarify some points that I have no intention to talk about later.**_

 _ ***This fic will be following the plot of the anime. Nevertheless, there are some characters of the manga** that, as I was reading and investigating (I haven't read the manga, but I've read about the characters who appear in it and their personalities), won my heart. I'm talking about Satoshi and Reiko. You'll read them here, so in character as I can write them. Furthermore, there are some characters who appear in the anime that we didn't manage to know at all. For example: Yasuchika and his weakness about animals, his tendency to cry and his relationship with Takashi (he always calls Takashi "Taka-nii" *0*). Another example is the interaction between Kazukiyo and the twins, Kasanoda's hobbies, Takashi's habit to speak a lot when he's tired and Satoshi's habit to hit Yasuchika when this latter is a bad child(?). I always try to keep characters as they really are, so if you read something OOC, maybe I got influenced by the things I've read about the manga(?)._

 _ ***This fic is placed after the anime events** , after Éclair almost went with Tamaki to France. Is the next year we're talking about, so many of those who were in 3rd year at High School are now in their 1st year at Ouran University or another universities, for the sake of this story. Those who were in Middle School, obviously, will start their 1st year at High School._

 _ ***** As you might know, the view counter of FF seems to have collapsed, which means that **I really can't know how much you accept/like this fic or if it's even being read. This means that I can't be sure about the updates.** I was thinking about publishing some note with a message like: "I'll update this when I get five reviews or more", but I felt like a bad girl –Yakuza Mode: On-. What I do want to say is that… if you're nor into leaving reviews, at least give a Fav or Follow, even a PM with critics o suggestions/petitions about some couple (if I get to receive some suggestion, I promise I will think about it and, if It's plausible for what I have in my head, I'll use it), **something that helps me to see how much acceptance this story is really having. I'll be really grateful for your help with that, much more now that the website seems to ignore us(?).**_

 _ ***** The last and more important thing: **English is not my native language.** **I'll try to write as good as I can, but I would be really thankful if you find some terrible mistake and tell me about it. If you don't, I could continue in ignorance and I will continue writing stories with grammar mistakes.** I read everything I write two or three times, but there are some things that I really don't know. "Why does she publish English stories then?", you might be wondering. Well, I do it because I want to learn and I strongly believe there's no better way to learn that practicing, and practicing, and practicing._

 _Now… **ENJOY.**_

* * *

 **AMONG THE BROKEN AND THE UNSTITCHED**

 **A broken and an unstitched: in South America is common to say that "a broken" has fallen in love with "an unstitched" when this two persons have been rejected or have suffered in love before.**

 ** _This is what happens when you put a broken and an unstitched together._**

 _Tamaki is in love with Haruhi and does not notice, because he thinks his love is a Father's love. However, it is not the only thing overlooked by him because Ayanokoji, Éclair, Kyouya and (believe it or not) Nekozawa are also in love with him. Kyouya, on the other hand, rejected Renge a long time ago. Now, what will he do when he knows he is engaged with Haruhi and the only way to avoid marrying her is to have a date with his ex-stalker? Will that pull him away from Tamaki? What will Tamaki do when he discovers he loves Haruhi like a man loves a woman?_

 _Hikaru is in love with Haruhi, but does not know that Kazukiyo and Kaoru are in love with him. Kaoru is in love with Hikaru and Haruhi. However, what will he do when he starts to feel attracted to Kazukiyo, who is in love with his brother? What will Hikaru do when he begins to fall for Kazukiyo and realizes that his own brother has moved into the nerdy heart of the most coward of Ouran?_ _Kazukiyo, on the other hand, just wanted some advice to win Momoka's love. Before he knew it, he fell in love with Kaoru and Hikaru after him, but something's wrong... Is it the opposite? Who turned out to be Hikaru?_

 _Takashi has been in love with Yasuchika since they were children, but he never said anything because he knows what Mitsukuni feels for him and what Yasuchika feels for his younger brother Satoshi. After feeling suddenly attracted by Tetsuya, what will he do when life makes him be involved with the psychopath Ayanokoji and the rebel Shiro in the middle of an impossible situation? Mitsukuni, on the other hand, is in love with Takashi, but has always ignored Shiro and Reiko. Now, what will he do when Shiro shows interest in Takashi and Reiko shows interest in Nekozawa? And Yasuchika has always known what Takashi feels for him, but he likes Satoshi, who likes Hinako, who likes Benio, who likes Haruhi, who doesn't know a thing. Will Satoshi be able to make Hinako fall in love with him or he will see himself accidentally involved with Yasuchika? Will Yasuchika, finally, take advantage of his chance to conquer Satoshi's heart or will he fall to Takashi's affection?_

 _Kasanoda always thought he liked Haruhi, but he ended up thinking that Shiro was cute. In the midst of his paranoia for becoming gay and his denied pedophilia, what happens when he starts to feel annoyed due to Takashi's interest in Tetsuya? Why on earth did he end up being a host? All he wanted to do was keep his passion to gardening as a secret!_

 _Nekozawa had always ignored Chizuru and Reiko's admiration because of his love for Tamaki. He never thought his Russian ancestry would get him involved with the Group Grand Tonnerre, much less that he would end up making plans with Éclair to separate Tamaki from the Host Club. However, how could he have thought that he would be involved with the French girl in such a dangerous issue that could make both of their families go to ruin? He had never thought that the day he would have to leave his beloved black cloak would arrive._

 _Chizuru, on the other hand, had been so dazzled by Benio, who loves Haruhi, and then Nekozawa, who loves Tamaki, that did not keep her defenses strong enough to prevent the invasion of Hikaru, the most odious of the twins. Benio was a woman and Nekozawa was not an average man, but that guy was an insupportable average man! One simple word: NEVER._

 _Unknowingly, Haruhi had attracted Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Kasanoda and Benio. However, what will she do when she sees herself in the dilemma of an arranged marriage with Kyouya? And, more importantly, what will she do when she realizes that she has fallen in love with the most idiot man? What?! His father, Fujioka Ryoji, is now dating someone?! Why this someone wants Tamaki to stay away from her?_

 _More and more love affairs. The addition of three new hosts at the beginning of the school year seems to put everything in motion. The battle of sexes is not over yet and only visiting the Ouran Host Club we will know what really happens. Young and fragile hearts seek company in the midst of this mess. This is what happens when you put together a broken and an unstitched._

* * *

 **AMONG THE BROKEN AND THE UNSTITCHED**

 **DO NOT MISS THE EPISODE 1:**

 **Starting the year with three new hosts!**

 _«…»_

 _It was true that Mitsukuni and Takashi were in their first year at Ouran University, but they had promised they would go anytime they could to the Host Club. Also, Haruhi had accepted to be a regular member of the club. Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyouya and Tamaki himself were still hosts, which meant they were five. They were not in crisis._

 _Nevertheless, as Renge had told him in a private conversation, Tamaki should be thinking about who would be…_

 _«…»_

 _"Seriousness that turns into passion, arrogance that hides a sweet heart, 'bad boy' attitude that tries to overshadow his compromise to his family and his beloved ones. Even so, he will always deny it and will always want to get what he wants, getting himself into one thousand problems… I present to you the Rebel Host!" Renge exclaimed, as excited as a fujoshi._

 _Yasuchika tried to ignore the surrealist description and looked for Satoshi with his gaze. He was just a couple of centimeters less tall than Takashi and he was smiling widely at him… and that simple action made Yasuchika feel in peace._

 _«…»_

 _"What is he doing here?" Hikaru complained, glaring at Tamaki._

 _"Why did you accept him as a host? He doesn't even look good," Kaoru opined._

 _Tamaki smirked, enjoying the twins' jealousy._

 _"Renge-chan said his presence would make our beloved ladies happier," he said innocently, while the administrator presented the Tsundere Host and everyone else clapped._

 _"Do you notice that this could provoke romantic feelings between Kasanoda and Haruhi?" Kyouya asked, seeing how Ritsu bowed to the audience while an intense blush covered his killer's face._

 _Tamaki gave him a blank look._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _Tamaki, you can't be that idiot._

 _«…»_

 **I hope I see you soon! Did you already guess who is going to be the third host?**


End file.
